The recent tendency for electronic components to be light, thin and small has resulted in an increase in surface mounting densities of computer modules IC's employed therein, and other components. Therefore, a laminated ceramic condenser used for bypass is positioned right under the IC. Laminated ceramic compositions which have a high dielectric constant at a temperature range of 50.degree. to 70.degree. C. which permits normal operations of the IC, and in addition, have a low decrease rate of dielectric constant at DC bias have been required in the art.
Many efforts to develop a novel ceramic composition satisfying the said requirements have been made by the researchers. For example, Japanese unexamined patent publication Nos. (sho) 55-34965, (sho) 59-10951 and (sho) 60-51206 disclose that compositions prepared by adding CeO.sub.2 and TiO.sub.2 to a main component of BaTiO.sub.3 have excellent DC bias characteristics when compared to conventional high dielectric compositions. However, these prior art compositions are proven to be less satisfactory in the senses that the compositions have dielectric constants of below 3000 at a temperature of 60.degree. C. and the dielectric constants decrease rapidly at DC bias voltage, which gives rise to many crucial problems in the functioning of computer module IC bypass.